


Loyalty, Family and Blood

by VillianEater



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Bratva, Brotherly Love, Confusion, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Grimaldi - Freeform, Guns, Half-Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Russian Mafia, galaga, mafia - au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillianEater/pseuds/VillianEater
Summary: Bratva, Galaga and Grimaldi. - Harriet wore all these names of the most dangerous Mafia family existing, but which name will stick to the end?Grimaldi, the name of her brother who shared her blood.Bratva, the name of her husband who was her family orGalaga, the name of the men how raised and hold her loyalty?Or the Mafia AU nobody ever asked for.Thanks to montecarlos and princessrosberg for writing brotherhood and giving me so much inspiration.
Relationships: Christian Horner/Torger "Toto" Wolff, Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button, Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos), [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg). Log in to view. 



> Well, I got inspired by this amazing work form montecarlos and princessrosberg, so I just needed to write something. Hope you don't mind. Love your work truly.

# LOYALTY

Stepping into the huge mansion in Monaco, Jenson was barely able to breathe, the smell of blood made him sick to the stomach. Fernando must have been somewhere near with one of his men, while Jenson was watched by his bodyguards.

The Brit uncomfortable scanned the entry hall of the building. The drapes a rich scarlet red. The white marble so shiny that Jenson was mirrored in it. The walls were painted in a cooler tone of cream, decorated with expensive-looking landscape paintings, but it was the family portrait that caught his eye.

A stern-faced man, Jenson was sure he had already seen some time before, was sitting on a chair, with his beautiful young wife standing behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders and a secretive smile playing around her lips. A set of beautiful looking children were sat on their father’s knees. A boy with ridiculously long hair and honest green eyes and a girl. She held her mother’s stormy blue eyes and her golden hair. They looked like the perfect family, but Jenson knew that this meant nothing. Especially as he heard a gunshot ring around the house. 

He closed his eyes shortly, trying to steel himself, before facing Fernando. Jenson couldn’t bear the thought of Fernando knowing that Jenson feared his brutality. It was a soft dropping sound, which caused Jenson to reopen his eyes.

The women from the family portray, now about his age was laying on top of the stairs, her throat sliced and her hand hanging over the railing of the little balcony. Blood was running from her wrist over her delicate manicured fingers, before dripping down on the expensive marble floor in front of Jenson. Definitely not the honeymoon Jenson had expected, but his marriage was nothing like he had expected it either. 

Fernando wasn’t so happy about a honeymoon which is why they’ve already been married for three weeks without a honeymoon, but Jenson hadn’t really been bothered by that. Their marriage was already in ruins.

His bodyguard started walking up the stairs and the young Brit followed. Glancing down at the young woman lying at his feet. The only comfort he could find was that a cutthroat was quick and relatively painless. Or at least he hoped so. Jenson knew that Fernando was a cruel man. Had witnessed it himself often enough.

The young Brit was the son of a criminal family as well, but they weren’t dealing with their enemies like the Galaga were. They made their money with smuggling. Fast and clean. The young Brit had no idea with what exactly Fernando made his money, but he was sure it was something about drugs. Or at least his allies the Mexican cartel worked in this branch. 

Walking behind his bodyguard, Jenson stared at the walls where the brains of Fernando’s enemies painted the wallpapers in a crimson rosa-reddish, before stepping over a few dead bodies. One of the corpses even had a rather huge knife peaking through his eye. Surely that wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

Never ever having experienced a bloodbath like that before Jenson had to admit that it was quite difficult to stomach. Knowing how to fire a gun and how to fight back in hand to hand compact was enough for the kind of work his family did, but since being the new husband of Fernando, the head of the Galaga he needed to get used to other things.

Finally reaching the room where the bodyguard was leading Jenson, he spotted his husband, sitting on a soft looking sofa with a crystal glass filled with a brownish liquid in his hand, his feet supported by yet another corpse.

“Jenson.” He called out, as he saw his pale husband walk in. “Nice of you to meet us here.” Jenson could hear the teasing tone in Fernando’s voice and he wanted to smack him for it, but Jenson’s eyes focused on a little girl, around fiveish, who was bent over the body of a man and was crying terribly. Jenson's French was a little rusty, but he could tell clearly that this must have been the little girl's father and that she was begging him desperately to wake up and take her away from Fernando.

He wished her father would wake up and take them both away from Fernando, but Jenson was far too old to believe in miracles by now. He wondered if the boy got away.

Fernando stood up and walked over to his husband looking expectantly at Jenson, but the Brit was too shocked to say anything at all.

“Well, we’re leaving anyway. Let’s go guys.” Fernando called over his shoulder, which caused his men to leave the room. The movement freed Jenson from his frozen state.

“What’s happening with her then? We can’t just leave her like this.” Jenson wanted to know, which caused Fernando to shrug before he pulled his gun out and pointed it strained at the little girl’s head. Jenson on the other hand was fast to jump in front on the girl, hugging her close to his chest and turning his back to his husband.

“You can’t just shoot an innocent little girl.” The anger clears in his voice, while Fernando swore.

“Are you fucking crazy? I could have shot you!” Fernando exclaimed, but Jenson had only eyes for the little girl. Oh god, why didn’t he? She had pushed herself deeper into Jenson’s jacket, her hand tightly fisted into his dress shirt. Yes, she was scared but Jenson saw the strength in her eyes.

“Ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant.” He whispered into her ear, hoping that his French was good enough for her to understand him in her distressed state, but the young Monegasque seemed to hand herself over to her tiredness.

Jenson turned around to face Fernando, before he told his husband sternly, that he would keep the little Monegasque no matter what he said and in the end, Fernando decided to ignore not only the presence of the little girl but also his husband’s.

Gently Jenson lifted her up into his arms as he was positive that Fernando had left them. He was about to leave the room as he heard the door of the wall cabinet open. He was faced with the honest green eyes of the little boy from the picture, so Jenson did the only thing he could think about. He held onto the girl tightly with one hand, before moving the other one to his move and signalising him to stay silent.

“He can’t ever know that you’re still alive. I will take care of your sister.” Jenson whispered troubled, as the little boy nodded. Jenson hoped one of the allies of the Grimaldi would find the boy. He smiled at him tightly, before he turned around and left the room.

* * *

It was no secret, that Jenson didn’t love Fernando. Too much had already happened between them. All the mistresses, the broken trust and the rules Fernando imposed on Jenson.

Shortly after their marriage Jenson believed, that he could give himself fully to Fernando, he assumed that he could love the Spaniard, but Fernando never had these intentions. Their marriage was political, Fernando had only agreed to marry Jenson so he would gain everything his husband owned. Jenson himself had never a saying in that matter. His family needed the alliance with Spain, so they sold him off like cattle. Nothing uncommon in their world.

Sometimes it seemed like it was only yesterday when Jenson's carefree personality suffered the first blow which cracked open his façade piece by piece. They’ve been married for a week and Jenson, the dutiful husband he was, was waiting for Fernando well prepared to lay on their wedding bed.

His hopes for a decent life with Fernando were still stupidly high, but Jenson would learn fast now. The Spaniard had been nothing but kind towards him, but as soon as they were married and Jenson’s parents back off towards Britain things changed, a lot.

Fernando never came, even ignored Jenson most of the time and the Brit learned from the maids, that his husband strayed from their wedding bed quite frequently.

His fragile heart shattered to pieces with nobody there to help him pick them back up again. The wish to go back home grew incredibly fast in him, but there was no way back, people made sure Jenson knew that. The was the property of Galaga now. He accepted the life Fernando made him live and gave the Spaniard his body whenever he's asked for it, but never his heart. From the moment on, the maids first whispered to him out of pity and all the sympathy they held for the young, blue-eyed Brit, Jenson’s heart turned to ice.

It was no secret, that Fernando didn’t care much for the younger man, but still, sometimes Jenson allowed himself to dream when the Spaniard showed him unfamiliar kindness rather than violence or shared a tenderly touch with him, that one day Fernando would love him, but all his hope was shattered forever as Fernando brought the boy home. His son and heir, who was astonishingly close to perfectly copping all the features his father held.

On this day Jenson realised that he was nothing more than a better-treated hostage. The Brit was allowed to leave the mansion and wander around in Barcelona, their home, but never alone and he wasn’t allowed to leave the city without his husband or his command either. All the freedom he had while growing up suddenly gone and with a husband who wasn’t too fond of him, his chances to see his family, his sisters and parents were none existing. 

* * *

Jenson was used to Fernando’s humiliation by now. There were few secrets in their marriage, but definitely no trust. Fernando had made sure of that. Jenson knew everything about the escapades of his husband and his affairs. The time he took offence by that long gone. Nevertheless, the day he brought his seven-year-old son and heir Carlos home still stung.

But Jenson was a dutiful husband, his obligations are always more important than his personal feelings. So, he did what people expected him to do. He raised Carlos Galaga alongside his little Harriet. The girl now also wore the Galaga name to her own protection. That was the first and surely only favour Fernando ever did him, but Jenson was happy, at least when he had his kids around him.

The Brit had decided very early that he would never hate Carlos for being born, the children were his happiness, his life, and his duty.

With a soft smile decorating his features, Jenson looked over the rim of his book towards the children. Harriet was seated right next to Carlos, while their tutor stood in front of them and desperately tried to help Carlos to improve his Russian. A hopeless undertaking for sure.

Carlos twisted the letters in his head, and he couldn't concentrate well either. He needed a lot of Jenson's support to learn English properly. To start Russian now was pointless in Jenson's eyes. The boy already had problems with the normal letters and now he should learn the Cyrillic alphabet. Sometimes Jenson wondered if Fernando knew their kids at all.

Learning Russian was the newest idea of Fernando, which he had let Jenson known at the dinner with the kids present, so he wouldn’t argue with him, before the started lessons the next day. Jenson wasn’t happy about that. The kids were always his responsibility and now Fernando wanted to tell him how to educate their kids. He hated it and he hated him, but he could never tell him in front of the children.

Neither was Jenson amused about the reason why Fernando wanted the kids to learn perfect Russian. The newly forming bond with the Bratva wasn’t a reason for happiness in Jenson’s eyes. They were dangerous and they would hurt them without a second thought. His children were his priority, Fernando and Bratva were threatening them.

“Can I help?” Harriet asked her tutor, which caused Jenson to smile. She was a good kid, both of them were but Harriet was a quick learner, nothing ever seemed hard for her, but she never let it on, at least not towards her brother. Harriet knew that he struggled, so she decided to help him. She was far too precious and goodhearted for this world.

“That’s your brother’s task. He is the heir of the Galaga, he can’t always rely on his little sister, Harriet.” The old man told her, which caused Harriet to roll her eyes. Jenson was fast to make sure that the children understood that they weren’t enemies. Together they were stronger than alone, and Jenson couldn’t stand people telling them otherwise.

The Brit stood up, walked over to where the kids were seated before he reached out for Harriet to take his hand. The girl was only eight years old, but she had quite a mouth already, so it would be better for him to get involved before someone of their tutors said something to Fernando. He didn’t want his children punished for being kids.

“Come Harriet. That’s enough education for one day. You too Carlos. Come one. We’re going for a walk and maybe later we can paint in the garden for a little bit.” The young Spaniard jumped to his feet and scrambled over towards Jenson and Harriet, who was already holding Jenson’s hand tightly.

“The lesson isn’t over for him yet.” The tutor started, but Jenson simply shook his head. “It is. You may leave me and the children now. They won’t need you tomorrow either.” With that, he took Carlos hand, before he walked off. From that day on, all the tutors feared Jenson.

* * *

Fernando was angry, so much Jenson could tell from the moment Fernando had thrown a bowl of soup against the wall because it was too hot. By now the kids were used to Fernando’s tantrums and didn’t even flinch any longer. Jenson hated it. He tried to send them to bed after the bowl had shattered, so they would be safe from Fernando’s wrath, but Fernando commended them to stay.

The whole dinner Jenson feared for his children, ready to jump in at any moment should Fernando suddenly snap, but it never happened. Gladly the kids swiftly finished their dinner, they had caught on Jenson’s worry and were on their best behaviour, not giving Fernando a reason to snap.

This night Jenson took his time to put the kids to bed. Cuddling them close to his chest, while reading them three bedtime stories instead of the normal amount of one. Harriet’s eyes were dropping after the first story, but Jenson couldn’t care less. He kept on reading.

He kissed both of their foreheads, as tread filled him. Jenson was well aware of the fact, that now Fernando would let him know what angered him so much. Most often he wouldn’t use words to express himself. The Brit was just glad that his children’s room and his own were s far apart. They wouldn’t hear a sound, but they would see him tomorrow, both of them clever enough to put two and two together.

He slowly walked into their shared room and started getting ready for bed. At first, Fernando didn’t pay him any mind, but as his husband returned from the bathroom, ready to crawl into bed, he lifted his gaze to meet Jenson’s.

“Have you put the children to bed?” Fernando wanted to know, the interest in his voice non-existing, but Jenson was a good husband so he answered, even though it was a long day and he was exhausted from constantly fearing his own husband.

“As I do every night,” Jenson told Fernando matter-of-factly. It was not his intention to be defiant. He didn't want to upset Fernando, but when he felt his husband's hands around his throat pulling him down sharply before Fernando pressed him into the mattress, he knew he had lost.

“You will speak to me with respect, Jenson.” Fernando hissed, before increase the pressure on his husband’s throat, before letting go.

“I don’t want them to share a bed any longer.” He told Jenson, no room to contradict, but Jenson did nevertheless. It was about the kids and their comfort.

“What am I supposed to go about it?” Jenson wanted to know, his voice raspy only angering Fernando more.

“You’re supposed to stop making them weak! It’s over now, Jenson! No singing in the living room and dancing around, no baking cakes, no painting in the garden, no bedtime stories, no poetry and literature, no playing stupid games. They don’t need this stuff. They need to learn about the real world!” Fernando told his dangerously collected, which feared Jenson a little bit.

“They’re not soldiers. I’m helping them to develop a personality.” Fernando looked at Jenson before he took a decision.

“You will never follow my will when it’s about the kids, so you leave me no choice. You are no longer in charge of raising and educating the kids. The tutors and maids will do that now. From now on, you are nothing more than my husband.”

Jenson couldn’t believe it. He wanted to argue, to talk back, but the decision was made. Fernando has taken the kids away from him, without a single thought about how the Brit would feel about that.

* * *

“You seem troubled.” Jenson started as he saw Harriet sitting on the windowsill in the lounge, reading poetry, even though her tutors and Fernando have prohibited it. Harriet would never take no as an answer.

She had mobbed around for quite some days now and Jenson knew why. Fernando decided to take Carlos along him, so he would learn more about the business, which troubled Harriet. She was highly worried about her brother and she wanted to leave her golden cage. Jenson understood more than Harriet would ever know, but it wasn’t his decision to let the eighteen-year-old girl go and explore the world. It was still Fernando who had the last word over the children in the end, especially since Jenson hadn’t a saying in this matter any longer.

“He refuses to take me along. He refuses to let me learn, because I’m not his, at least not like Carlos.” Harriet told Jenson, which cause him to sit down next to her, both of them knew about what the young Monegasque was talking. Jenson never made a secret out of the fact, that Harriet wasn’t Spanish or god forbid Fernando’s. He had told her that she was born in Monaco and that he had found her there. It was Harriet herself, which told him, that she remembered, that Fernando had killed her parents and that it was Jenson, who protected her.

“It’s your wish to get tangled up with Fernando’s world?” Jenson questioned but Harriet shook her head.

“No. I just want to protect my brother.” Harriet whispered after Jenson had pulled her into a tight hug.

“Fernando is your father, no matter what. He will come to his senses and recognise your potential.” Jenson said sternly, knowing well enough that all walls in this house had ears.

“He is not.” The young Monegasque argued. “You were the one sitting by our bed when we were sick, you were the one to study with us when his stupid tutors only scared us. You’re the one who read us bedtime stories every damn night. You’re the father he took away from me, Jenson.”

* * *

Harriet was seated on the windowsill reading a book like she did every day since her brother was taken away by Fernando in order to teach him, how to probably lead the affairs of a mafioso as she saw a red Ferrari approach. Smiling tenderly, Harriet threw the book on her bed, before she ran down the stairs, so she could greet her brother before everyone else possibly could.

As soon as the door opened Harriet throw herself at her brother, who coughed her with ease. “God, where is my little sister and who are you?” Carlos teased her while putting his back on the floor, so he could hug her more tightly.

“She grew up,” Harriet told him, her smile wide. “You need to tell me everything, brother!” Harriet exclaimed, as Carlos finally let his little sister go.

Carlos lost his smile shortly before he forced it back on, but it was too late, Harriet had already seen it. “Later Harriet. I need to speak to dad first.” He tried to put his little sister off, which made her sulk until he promised to tell her in detail after dinner everything, she wanted to know which made Harriet finally nod.

The uneasy feeling that had crept in could no longer be shaken off. She hadn't seen her big brother for a whole year and now the reunion was overshadowed by bad news. Carlos had not said anything directly, but Harriet knew her brother far too well. He didn't have to say anything.

Sitting together for a family dinner after all this time felt strange. Harriet watched Jenson, who glared daggers at Fernando and Carlos, who seemed highly worried about the whole situation.

“May I ask what’s wrong?” Harriet started to talk, which caused Fernando to look at her for the first time since he’s back home. He wasn’t going to tell her, not now at least, but her brother had other plans.

“The Bratva betrayed us. Their peace terms are ... difficult.” Harriet was confused. Fernando had told them repeatedly, that Christian was on there side. That they planed to strengthen there ally and destroy there shared enemies. Maybe one of these enemies had a better offer to make than the Galaga.

“Which means?” Harriet wanted to know, which caused Jenson to take her hand. He couldn’t bear the thought of what he needed to tell her now. He knew as a fact that Fernando would never tell Harriet himself. Their relationship was none existing.

“Fernando’s still working on the terms but … They want one of you children.” Staring down at her food for a minute, Harriet looked over at Fernando.

“So, when will I leave,” Harriet questioned, her intelligence shining in her stormy blue eyes.

“What?” The young Monegasque turned over to face Fernando.

Harriet wasn’t stupid. Yes, she was surprised that it was the Bratva, who showed interest in her, but she always knew that she wasn’t a daughter in Fernando’s eyes. She was his hostage, as was Jenson. Getting married off wasn’t something she never expected, she only hoped for someone kinder than Fernando. She loved Jenson so much, but she wasn’t ready to end like him.

Bratva wasn’t known for mercy but they also weren’t known for violence towards their partners. Still, Harriet was confused. Christian had married Toto for love, as had Sebastian and Daniel. Her marriage would be not only arranged but forced.

“Oh, spare me. Don't pretend that this is a hard call to make. This isn’t a difficult decision. I’m the adoptive daughter you never wanted, and Carlos is your heir.” Harriet clarified, causing Jenson’s heart to hurt. He always knew the day would come. He simply had never expected the day to come so soon.

“It’s not that simple, Harry,” Carlos told her, while Jenson was still unusually quiet.

“No, she’s right. It is.” Fernando told Carlos, which caused Jenson to snap. He brought his hand down on the desk hard, startling Carlos a little bit with that, but Harriet was calm, like the eye of a storm.

“Stop it. These are my children you’re talking about like cattle.” Jenson exclaimed, but Fernando wasn’t paying him any mind.

“Am I allowed to choose my husband? Bratva has several princes, right?” Fernando looked at her shortly, before he shook his head.

“Christian will choose. He and he alone will choose.”

* * *

Sleep refused to calm Jenson that night. The Brit wondered deep down if he was wrong all these years ago. Maybe saving her life wasn’t mercy, not in this world. Tossing around Jenson took one of the pillows and pressed it hard against his chest. Facing the window, the tender moonlight Jenson's face was bathed in a mystical glow that still could not hide his anger. Though Jenson was no longer sure if it wasn't simply his powerlessness compared to his husband that drove him into distress.

Sparing Harriet’s life was the first time Fernando actually did something simply because Jenson had asked it of him. Both of them knew that the girl would cause trouble sooner or later, which did not change the fact that Harriet Galaga was Jenson's daughter. He took her in and soon after they became each other’s home.

Perhaps it was the despair and irredeemability that the Brit had felt in the beginning of his marriage, but Jenson had seen an ally in the young Monegasque. She was a foreigner in the Galaga household as much as he was. The person he could talk to while all the others spoke in rapid Spanish, something Jenson still was amusingly bad at. Harriet on the other hand had learned. She was always ready to learn from everyone and everything.

Janson stared at the golden wedding band on his finger. Maybe he could blackmail Fernando. It seemed a chance worth trying when it meant Jenson could keep the girl at his side, that he lovingly called his daughter.

Deciding he was too angry to face Fernando tonight, he simply launched his pillow at his husband, which caused the Spanish Mafia boss to huff, before turning around and crawling closer to his husband. Fernando understood Jenson’s anger, at least tonight, so he refrained from punishing Jenson for his behaviour. At least for now.

Sneaking his arm around Jenson’s waist before pulling him against his strong chest. There was no way Jenson could move away, but he was used to it by now. Just property, no longer a self-deciding person.

„We’ve stolen that child and now we’re buying her off like she is some sort of property,” Jenson said, the bitterness in his tone quite clear, but Fernando ignored it. He had given up to lecture Jenson on his use of the tone of his voice quite a while ago. The Spaniard got tired of punishing his husband repeatedly. The Brit was simply too obstinate to learn. Another reason why Fernando wasn’t too fond of his own husband. Difficult to manhandle and always an opinion on everything.

“She _is_ our property since the day you begged me to take her in. I’ve every right to do with her as I please, Jenson. When you want to blame someone, blame yourself. I would have simply shot her like her parents.” The sobriety in Fernando’s voice made Jenson sick. The Spaniard spoke about shooting a four-year-old orphan.

In Jenson’s mind, there was no question about who’s fault this situation was. Knowing that it was Fernando, who had shot her parents, knowing that it was Fernando, who had put up a fight with the Bratva and lost, Jenson knew that it was most definitely not his fault, but still, there was no use in raising his voice. His husband would never listen.

“She’s just a girl. My girl.” Jenson whispered, but Fernando stayed silent. Jenson didn’t know if his husband simply ignored him like so often or if he really didn’t catch Jenson’s phase, but the Brit was sure the desperation in his voice was quite clear to catch.

Nevertheless, Jenson knew that he had acted egoistically and selfishly, just taking the girl in, so he had someone to speak to, but with every day he spent with the little girl his affection towards her grew.

The younger man shook his head before he spoke. “It’s wrong. Knowing who she really is…” He started but Fernando cut Jenson off before the younger Brit could make his point clear. Before he could say her real name. Grimaldi.

Sometimes Jenson wondered if her brother Charles remembered if he knew that his twin sister was still alive, that she was a hostage of Fernando Galaga, who was ready to sell both of his “kids” of to Bratva in order to save his own ass.

“Nobody knows and nobody will ever know. She’s ours.” Fernando said and with that, the conversation was over.

 _Ours_. Jenson wanted to through up. What Fernando had meant was that Harriet was his to marry off to whom he wanted to, most definitely the one with the most money or power to offer.

His heart squeezed in pain at the thought that Harriet would have to tolerate the same as he had to.

A man who would stray from their wedding bed. Her body wouldn’t be hers to own any longer but her husbands. She would lose the little freedom Jenson had so hard fought for her to have. Harriet would be the property of the Bratva. Forever in chains and condemned to bend to every will of her husband. The only way to free herself from the Bratva was death.

* * *

In the end, it was as simple as Fernando has said. Harriet was the one, which was now the property of Bratva. It was Christian, who came to see the young girl, before agreeing to the deal Fernando had offered him.

Christian was a unique man. Towards her, his voice was softer, almost tenderly not like the way he used his voice towards Fernando. He definitely commented respect and Harriet was sure she never wanted to be the receiver of his rage ever in her whole life. 

“You will find your place in our family.” He told her like a promise, but Harriet felt like it was a threat. A threat that they would make sure she would fit. Jenson was sitting next to her during lunch, even though it wasn’t his usual place. He needed to be close to her, at least a last time before she was taken away from him. Neither of the Galaga spoke a word. It was Christian who explained to Harriet, how the next weeks would work out.

She couldn't deny the relief when Christian said that he and Toto had decided that they wanted to give her and the Bratva princes a chance to get to know each other before Christian would decide between whom he wanted this marriage. It wasn’t much, but it a relieve. 

It wasn’t long before Christian told her, that it was time to say goodbye. So, Harriet hugged her brother close with the promise that nothing was lost and that they would see each other again. Harriet was sure of that, especially because Christian showed quite some interest in the fact that Carlos wasn’t promised either.

Next was Jenson. He cuddled her against his chest for quite a while. “For which one should I hope?” Harriet wanted some advice and Jenson knew exactly for whom he wished to have his daughter. 

“Mitchel. He’s Mark’s son. We were … more than friends a long time ago. He will treat you with respect, just for the fact that you’re my daughter. He will respect you.” Jenson was fast to answer before the two of them separated. Harriet briefly glanced at Fernando, before she told Christian, that she was ready to leave. For the hostage of the Galaga to the hostage of the Bratva. Her dream to become a Grimaldi again long dead.

* * *

Walking into the dining room Sebastian was annoyed that his youngest was yet again missing. Rolling his eyes, he turned around to the bodyguard, which was following him around like a shadow.

“Go and find him. … Oh, and I don’t care in what state he is in, he will come here directly.” He ordered, which let the man nod before he walked away to find the youngest prince of the Bratva.

Sebastian knew that his son was just trying to rebel a little bit, which he let Max get away with for the most part, but to miss out now when his grandfather brought home the woman who might become his wife went too far.

Mitch was already seated next to Daniel politely conversating with his uncle Daniil and Grandfather Toto. Nothing about business, they never talked about work over dinner, it wasn’t appropriate.

“Mitch, where is your brother,” Sebastian asked, as he took the seat next to his husband, taking his hand and sharing a secretive smile with him, which let his little brother roll his eyes.

“Probably with one of his whores.” Mitch mumbled under his breath to Dany’s amusement, but his father shook him a stern glance. Mitch sat up a little straighter before answering his father this time.

“I don’t know, Dad. He hasn’t told me about his plans for today. He only said that he wasn’t excited about meeting the Galaga girl and would rather pass it.” Rolling his eyes Sebastian was about to get up to call his son, but Daniel put his hand down on his arm and shook his head. Give him time, was the massage his husband wanted to communicate him, but Sebastian was sick of Max’s behaviour as of lately.

“Mitch please, the girl has a name. She might become your wife in a few weeks.” Toto reminded his grandson but was not using her name either.

A few minutes later a flushed Max got shoved into the dining hall, missing the fact that there was one step down to the table he stumbled over his own feet but caught himself elegantly.

“Well, a true Bratva prince. Am I the only one who is surprised he actually wears pants this time around?” Dany muttered, which caused Sebastian to fix him with a glance of his’s, before looking his son up and down. His hair was messy, face flushed, the shirt the wrong way around. He barely had closed his belt before he had tripped into the room. Daniel mustered their son with a disappointed and worried glance.

“God, Max. Make yourself presentable.” Toto hissed at the youngest member of the family as Sebastian stood up, walking over to his son, before diving through his hair.

“Maybe I miscalculated the intensity of my last appointment,” Max told his dad innocently.

“Just don’t waste all of our money.” Sebastian had muttered back, not in the mood to talk about this now.

He started the last attempt to safe the family honour before the Galaga girl would arrive. Max was fast to fix his belt, realising shortly after, that he was wearing his tight black shirt the wrong way around. So, he removed it, destroying his father’s work in the process, which caused Sebastian to huff, before he restarted to fuss over his nineteen-year-old son’s hair.

“Go sit down. We’ll talk about this later.” Sebastian ordered, before taking his seat next to Daniel, watching his youngest son as he flopped down next to his brother. Mitch was smiling teasingly. Never a good sign.

“I am deeply impressed, dear brother.” Mitch started to speak while Daniel took a sip of his red wine. “If I'd just had an orgy, I wouldn't have caught myself as quickly as you did.” This sentence caused Daniel to cough deeply while staring at his son petrified.

“You were doing what?” Daniel wanted to know now and Max hated his brother for getting him into trouble. Daniel was never angry, he was only disappointed, which was so much worse, but now he seemed angered to a certain extend. This wouldn’t be any fun.

“Go fuck yourself, Mitch,” Max mumbled under his breath, which caused Daniel to stare at him intensively. “That enough. From both of you. You will shut up. I don’t want to hear a word tonight from any of you other than charming the Galaga girl, you understood me?” He told them, which caused both boys to look down at their lap before nodding guiltily.

“You should scream at them more often. It’s hot.” Sebastian than had whispered into his ear, before pressing a kiss just below his ear lobe. Daniel could barely resist smiling while pressing his hand down against his husband’s suit pants.

“You know me. I don’t need to raise my voice to make people do what I want.” Daniel whispered back, as Dany watched them with a certain kind of disgust on his face. He was just glad that his nephews were too caught up in talking about Max’s latest adventure to realise what their parents were doing.

“I think some introductions are in order." Christian’s voice boomed, causing every member of the Bratva family to straighten in their chair and stop what they were doing right now, well almost, Toto simply smiled at his husband and the girl next to him.

She seemed tired, more emotional than physical but nothing a good meal couldn’t fix, Toto was sure of that. Christian introduced them all fastly, before making her take a seat next to Danny and across from Mitch with Max right beside his brother. Christian wasn’t sure this was a good place to start this, but Harriet would get used to it.

Christian took his seat at the head of the table in between Sebastian and Toto before he lifted the glass. “Welcome to our family Harriet. Ваше здоровье.”


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello.  
> Just a little warning, if you're a Fernando Alonso fan ... ehm yeah ... don't read the end of this chapter.  
> There is also quite some shit happening this chapter. So, do what you're comfortable with and nothing more. You can just skip what you don't want to read because it's troubling you but I guess you know how reading something works.
> 
> So enjoying my brain vomit and maybe let me know what you think?

# FAMILY

It didn’t take Harriet long to realise, that the Bratva princes and Christian were doing the business, while their spouses were simply there to represent the wealth, class and superiority of the family. Not that Harriet ever wanted to get involved in Bratva business, but she simply didn’t know what to speak about. At home, Jenson was the one to make conversation at dinner. He told Fernando about the Children's progress most of the time and occasionally about the city gossip, the maids had shared with him, but never more. At least not in front of her and Carlos.

Jenson and Fernando never fought over money, Fernando’s affairs, his sometimes ridiculous choices or the business. These things weren’t meant for children ear, but to stay behind closed doors.

Most of the time it was Daniel, Sebastian's husband, who was assigned to babysit Harriet, but the young Monegasque does not resent Christian for this decision in any way. Harriet enjoyed the Aussie's company.

Daniel was a great guy. Funny, handsome, and always ready for a little hoax. Most of the time to the expense of the bodyguards or his own husband. Still, sometimes Harriet felt alone, lost and even Dan couldn’t cheer her up then.

She deeply missed Jenson. The man she considered closest to a father. More often than not, Harriet felt guilty for enjoying herself. It’s like she forgot how greatly she longed for Jenson for a few seconds before she remembered all the things, he had done for her. Harriet felt like she should feel terrible, being away from Jenson. Being happy without him near felt like an offence to his person and to his role in Harriet’s life.

Dan mustered her with concern, as she rather played with her cup of coffee than actually drinking from it. He wondered if she would be better, would she have the chance to see Jenson, but Sebastian had been quite clear, as both of them laid together in their wedding bed and Daniel had suggested to let her see Jenson. Christian would never allow it and it wouldn’t help her to let the Galaga go.

“She will get used to it. No need to worry. I promise, my darling.” Sebastian had whispered into his husband’s ear before they both drifted off to sleep.

Every now and then Daniel tried to compare his situation back then and Harriet’s but there wasn’t much these situations had in common.

Daniel had been madly in love with Sebastian, who had been there every step to guide and guard him. Harriet on the other hand was utterly alone. Sure, she had Dan to keep her company like he had Toto all these years ago, but he wasn’t really the one she had to impress.

There was a major other difference. Harriet never wanted to be a part of Bratva.

“You want something else instead?” Daniel had asked her, but Harriet simply shook her head. Dan couldn’t help her with the things she truly wanted. She was never let out of sight and yet she was lost.

* * *

It was easier to adapt to the way of living of the Bratva then Harriet originally had thought. She was used to this kind of lifestyle. The designer clothes, the expensive car’s and the jewellery, which was more a status symbol, to express the wealth of the Bratva than anything else.

She was in Moscow for around six days as Daniel announced at breakfast that they needed to go shopping. Normally the Bratva princes and Christian were long gone, to god know where when Harriet and Daniel eat their breakfast, but today the spouse and soon-to-be spouse joined the main family at an ungodly hour at breakfast. Harriet should have known that Daniel was up to something.

Sebastian only briefly looked up from what he was reading before he sighed. Moving around in his seat a little bit, he reached for his wallet, before offering his husband about five different credit cards. Daniel smiled before he kissed his husband briefly on the lips, taking all the cards in the process.

“Thank you. I’m sure we will find something you would like on me.” Daniel whispered which caused Danny to roll his eyes at his brother-in-law.

Sebastian was about to turn back to his work, Dan’s hand still lingering on his thigh, as his eyes landed on Max. He still barely greeted the same aged woman, when he saw her. An unacceptable behaviour in Sebastian’s eyes. So maybe it was time for some bounding.

“Max.” The called out to catch his youngest attention. Sure that Max was listening he added: “You will accomplish your father and Harriet today. Make sure they’re happy and content when they come back home again.” A little smirk played around Sebastian’s mouth as a consequence of his son’s shocked expression.

“But … I‘ve important work to do. I can’t simply waist a day shopping. Mitch’s free today.” The boy argued, but Sebastian was having none of it.

“Spending a day with your father and the woman you might marry isn’t a waste, Max. Your brother will attend to your duties for the day. I wish for you to accomplish your family. Make sure they’re safe.” Max was about to argue, especially about the ‘the woman you might marry’ part but Sebastian glance was enough to make Max slung down in his seat a bit more. He hated shopping, even as a kid.

“Yes, father.” He mumbled before he got up from his seat, making his way up into his room. He would have to give Mitch a crash course about what he was doing the past three months. Angrily he pushed the door closed behind him. His dad knew that today he would finalise the contract with the iceman and now he was sending Mitch instead of him, just because he was head over heels for the Galaga girl as soon as she stepped through the door.

Harriet warily watched as Max stormed past a maid and out of the dining room, which caused a smiling Mitch to reach over the table to grasp her hand. “Don’t let him scare you off. He’s a good guy when you get to know him better.” Harriet nodded with a thankful smile playing around her features.

“Well, let's not lose any time," Daniel called out, as he got up as well, his hand extending towards Harriet. Smiling at Daniel, Harriet got up, which copied the whole family. The young Monegasque thanked them quietly, before presenting each of them with a little smile. As soon as the young girl and Daniel were gone, they sat down again.

“You think that was a good idea?” Danny asked his brother, without looking up from his newspaper.

“He needs to learn to respect Harriet when we want him to settle down with her.” Sebastian shot back, which caused Daniil to raise an eyebrow.

Danny was sure that his nephew wasn’t fit for marriage yet and the girl was far too fragile to deal with the way Max would treat her. A Bratva union was forever and was strictly controlled by the Bratva codex.

“Well, the iceman won’t like your exchanging of the boys. He only trusts Max.” Danny told his older brother not really impressed.

“He trusts Bratva.” Christian beaming voice called over his sons' little banter. “Harriet will become Bratva and Max’ wife. We’re just giving them some more time.”

* * *

“Go and have fun. Shopping with the girl and your daddy must sound amazing to you.” Danny challenged Max, as he met him at the stairs, but the younger body knew very well how to play his uncle.

“Oh, you’re just angry because Dad sent Mitchel and not you. You’re Finish clock slut surely has other clients as well.” Max said as dismissively as he could, but Daniil reached out and got hold of Max’s collar, shoving him in the nearest wall.

“Listen, you little fucker, speak ever again about Valtteri in that way and you won’t any longer have a cock for your whores.” Daniil was angry but was didn’t fear his uncle at all. Very well aware that he was the heir and Daniil would bend to his will. Well, sooner or later.

“Let go of me,” Max ordered, which Danny did, after shoving his nephew harder against the wall. Taking his time Max waited for a few moments before he arrogantly smiled at Daniil.

“And now apologise to me.” The boy told his uncle but Danny just huffed in anger.

“Fuck you, Max.” He spat before stalking away.

* * *

At first, Harriet wasn’t very comfortable, with all these bodyguards following them around like a shadow, while Daniel mostly ignored them, totally used to them by now, but they were better than Max’s angry stare.

Dan shared a little secretive smile with Harriet, before leaning down, so he could whisper into her ear. “I also thought I would never get used to that, especially because I never had a bodyguard before marring Seb.”

“You really love him, don’t you?” Daniel smiled before he cockily shrugged.

“He married me against the will of his family. Wouldn’t we’ve been madly in love, I wouldn’t have survived meeting his parents.” Daniel told her truthfully, which caused Harriet to look over her shoulder towards Max, who was talking on his phone, probably with his brother. She wondered if Max would protect her.

“He will come around eventually. You want to know why I know that? … He’s my son and so much like his father. The important thing while dealing with the Bratva princes is … oh my god have you see this dress? It will look spectacular on you!”

Harriet smiled as Daniel practically stormed the boutique. About half the bodyguards close behind him. Afraid they would lose Sebastian’s husband.

Maybe she just had to acclimate a little bit, Harriet thought with a little smile playing around her lips. She looked over, as the young Monegasque felt someone stepping right next to her, a relatively tall man with dark hair.

“So, you’re the Bratva’s new trophy wife.” He said and Harriet was sure it wasn’t a question.

“Your future husband isn’t around?” The guy with the French accent questioned further. She wondered why nobody of her bodyguards had kept the man away from her until she realised, that these men didn’t belong to Bratva, but to this man.

“Apparently I am at a disadvantage here. You know who you're facing. I don't.” The man smiled secretive, about to reach out, but Harriet already felt an arm around her forearm from behind, pulling her back. She turned around ready to break free, just to look up into Max’s turquoise eyes. Concern and anger to the same extent

“Get lost, Ocon.” Max hissed at the man, pulling Harriet into his chest a little bit more. He subtly checked her to see if Esteban had hurt her, but he was positive that this coward would never touch Bratva.

“Protective over your wife, Bratva?” The guy challenged, but Max was simply starring him down. Esteban smiled at Harriet and told her that it was a pleasure to meet her, before turning around to go into the outer direction.

“I don't want you talking to him ever again,” Max said, watching as the man with the French accent walked away with his doze of bodyguards and down the street.

“You hear me?" Max questioned a little bit louder, as he pulled Harriet in front of him. His hand covering her shoulders, while shaking her a little bit. Demanding an answer from the young Monegasque.

“Yes, sure.” She called back a little breathless, not used to this kind of behaviour when it came to Max. “No need to fucking shake my like a cocktail.”

Maybe she had acclimated to the lifestyle but the Bratva family on the other hand was a whole other story.

* * *

Mitch heard his brother before he saw Max, but considering the ever louder growing steps, the older one knew that he would be faced with his little brother soon. It was just a matter of seconds, so Mitch started to count down from five.

“ … three, two, one.” He muttered as Max bared into his room. The door connecting with the wall with a loud noise, but Max couldn’t care less. His life was over.

“You’re such a freak, Mitch,” Max told him while shaking his head. But the older one wasn’t offended, he knew that Max needed a sort of valve now, so he wouldn’t do something extremely stupid.

“What’s up then, dickhead?” Mitch wanted to know, as he stood up from the chair next to his desk, so he could walk over and flopping down on his bed, what his little brother didn’t copy. Max was far too angry. He was running up and down in Mitch’s room like a maniac.

“They screwed me over. My own family, Mitch. They called me into Dad’s office to tell me, that they decided that I would be the one to marry Harriet!” Max exclaimed, not at all looking forward to marrying the beautiful Monegasque, which caused his brother to snicker.

“Don’t you dare to laugh at me.” He warned his older brother, who simply shrugged.

“Come on Max. Have you really believed they would waste the Galaga girl with me or Uncle Daniil? You’re their heir, not one of us.” Mitch told Max while following his pacing brother only with his eyes.

“I don’t want her. I want to be free.” Max exclaimed his hands firmly in his hair.

“Harriet’s not a bad person, Max. I’m sure you two can make this work, but you need to be true to her in every way.” At this his little brother stopped dead in his tracks. Max knew that he had quite a reputation, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t respect his own marriage.

“I have no intention of straying away from my wedding bed if knowing that makes you feel better.” Max let Mitch know, before flipping down on his brother’s bed, face first.

“It actually does.” Mitch commentated while crawling his brother’s skull in an encouraging way.

“Asshole.” Was all Max mumbled back.

* * *

Harriet wasn’t in a good mood. She missed Jenson and hated that Max refused to talk to her ever since Sebastian and Christian have told them that it would be Max, who was to marry her. Well, not like they had great talks before.

The engagement party was all just about the Bratva image. The diamond of her engagement ring far too big and the dress she was wearing extremely expensive, but apparently nothing was too much at this party. Following the rules Christian had set up for them, Max kissed her from time to time, both weren’t allowed to drink at all, and they had to dance quite much, what Harriet hated.

The only funny thing was meeting Max’s friends. Harriet quite enjoined her time with a young Brit named Lando. He was apparently very talented with computer things. Harriet wasn’t. Max had whispered the right job title into her ear. So Lando was apparently a hacker.

Sulking over her breakfast, Harriet couldn’t even start to wonder where everyone had been. It was strangely quiet for the hour of the day.

Christian and Toto were in Germany dealing with Rosberg and Hamilton, but the rest of the family were at home, just not to be seen. Finishing her breakfast, Harriet decided to stay seated. She wouldn’t let them all ignore her. They all knew that she would marry one of them, they had no right to sulk about that fact. It was only her privilege.

She looked up as she heard footsteps, only to be faced with Daniil, who didn’t look at all impressed to have the young Monegasque around for company.

“They don’t come down for breakfast when my parents aren’t around. Seems like nobody told you that.” He started and Harriet was close to losing her temper. How dare they. She’s not a guest in the house any longer. She’s part of this fucking family.

Daniil was a complicated man. He liked to watch Harriet just being, but he would never speak to her more than three sentences in one go. Dan’s brother-in-law was of the opinion that the Bratva spouses should be seen but never heard. This attitude has already led to one or two family quarrels.

She was about to say something as the main door opened, Max and Mitch walking in. They apparently went for a run. Max wanted to skip breakfast as he saw Harriet, but Mitch gave him a stern glance, so instead, he settled down on his seat like always and waited for the maids to set the desk.

“Have you already come to terms with the fact that you are marrying soon?” Daniil quizzed, causing Harriet to avert her gaze, but what happened next startled her. Max stood up, reached across the desk, grasped Daniil’s shirt at the collar before he jerked him over the with breakfast set table towards him.

“Careful Uncle.” He hissed at him before he pushed Daniil back. Mitch had watched without saying a word and just indicated towards Max to take a seat again. Daniil on the other hand righted his collar again while huffing offended.

Harriet was about to get to her feet’s, but Max glanced at her briefly, before telling her to sit down again. She was in the process of deciding, when Dan walked in, a little unsure with his steps. Max adverted his glance from Harriet to face his father.

“Dad? What happened?” Max asked getting up, to help his father take a seat. Harriet was fast to fill a glass with water and hand it to the older man. Daniel smiled pained at her, before muttering “thank you, my darling.”

“Where is Sebastian?” Mitch wanted to know, which caused Daniel to look him dead in the eye. The smile was long forgotten.

“Australia.” He started, considering saying what he wanted to say, while his son was next to him. Daniel didn’t want Max to blame himself or worse Harriet for what happened. The girl is innocent in every aspect. He pitied her. She was pushed into this broken fake family. Daniel was stupid enough to join it willingly.

“He went to fuck your dad, Mitchel because I told him I want Maxy to marry for love.”

* * *

Mark knew it was wrong to sleep with Sebastian, but when it came to Seb, his heart was deciding, well and his cock rather than his brain. Saying no to Seb was impossible, as soon as he was standing in front of him, with this look in his eyes they were seventeen again. Young and so unthinkable stupid.

Mark was a grown-ass adult. Very well cable of leading his own fraction in the world of crime. People considered him a dangerous man, but with his teenage lover standing in front of him, begging for his attention, Marks was just a dumb whore, he knew that and he hated it, but he couldn’t help it either.

Mark knew that Sebastian was married to Daniel. The fellow Aussie was one of the nicest people he had ever met, and the Aussie could understand why Sebastian had married him all these years ago. Their son was a little angle to some and demon to others, exactly like Sebastian, which is why Mark adored the boy. Max was also a very good brother to his own son.

Exhaling softly, Mark felt guilty. Seb was still sleeping next to him, his head bedded on Mark’s chest, just like in old times, but these times were long gone. It was Mark’s fault back then. He had pushed Seb away in fear Bratva would hurt their little baby, but Mitch was one of their own, while he was the one nobody was ever allowed to talk about. Christian had forbidden Mitchel to speak about Mark in front of Daniel years ago and Mark had to live with that.

Sometimes he wished he would have stayed as Seb had begged him to, but Christian’s words towards him were quite clear. Mark had no other chance. Back then Christian had still believed he could marry Sebastian off to the Iceman, but Kimi wasn’t fast enough to form the union. Seb had already fallen in love with Daniel. A nobody in their world but soon the body had stood next to Sebastian, portraying the perfect husband. No matter how many times Sebastian went back to see Mark.

He wondered if Mitch and Max knew about their occasional affair. Daniel knew for sure but he would never do something to hurt Bratva, so he kept quiet all these years, never telling anybody about who humiliated he must have felt. 

“Have you ever asked yourself what would have happened if you would’ve stayed by my side?” Sebastian quizzed, looking up at Mark. Sebastian knew him good enough to know that the answer was yes.

“Now you’re talking,” Mark noted, reminding Seb that he had barely greeted Mark before demanding sex. But who was Mark to say no to Sebastian?

“I should have let him go as well, Mark. Sometimes I feel like I destroyed his life. He would have had a better life without me.” Seb whispered and Mark wanted to remind him, that it wasn’t Seb, who let him go, but he, who simply left, without his son, which still hurt him deeply.

“Yes, you should have. Daniel deserved better than this, better than you.” Mark said, not looking at Sebastian.

He wanted to tell Sebastian, that they deserved each other, but there was no point in sabotaging Seb’s marriage with Daniel. He had tried that so often, still Sebastian always chooses his husband at the end of the day. Today wouldn’t be different. Sebastian will crawl back to Daniel and beg him to forgive him and Daniel will take him back gladly, at least for the sake of the children. 

“I know,” Sebastian whispered. Causing Mark to nod sharply.

“I know that you know. That’s why you’re here. You’re cheating on him, so you have a reason to let him go and have this better life, but Sebastian he won’t. This idiot loves you so much, he will forgive you, over and over again.” Mark told him. His hopes to have a future with Seb long gone. Now was the time to let go of Sebastian. No more trying.

“You think he knows about us?” Seb wanted to know, which caused Mark to laugh.

“Yeah, I do. Daniel’s clever always was.” Seb only nodded, his hands fisted into the blankets.

He couldn’t look at Mark. Not, when he’s about to make such a great admission. “I think I’ve damaged us beyond repair this time. Dan has never asked anything from me, only to let Max marry for love and now I’ve refused him.” Since when did he break his promises so easily?

“The Galaga girl.” Mark nodded.

“Even though she’s more Jenson’s then Fernando’s,” Sebastian added, which caused Mark to look down at him, a knowing smile.

“More Grimaldi than Galaga you mean.” He challenged but there was no point in lying. They all knew that the girl was a Grimaldi, but soon she would be Bratva and nobody will ever use the wrong name when referring to her.

* * *

Resting on her bed, Harriet wondered if this would be her life when she married Max. Waiting in an empty wedding bed for a husband, who secretly or not at all secretly despot her. Someone, who would have affairs and would lie to her without a care in the world. Someone who would never tell her what was happening and would marry their children off without asking at least for her opinion.

Every marriage she knew was troublesome. Jenson hated Fernando from the bottom of his heart, all he had was her and Carlos and now both of them got taken away from him. Daniel and Sebastian seemed so deeply in love it was almost disgusting only for Harriet to figure out that Sebastian had an affaire with Mitch’s dad since about forever.

Why should her marriage be any different? Max didn’t like her. Nearly coked his own Uncle to death because he asked about the marriage. Not a good omen. Biting her lips, Harriet fought about leaving. Not many people were in the house at the moment, with Christian and Toto still in Germany, Sebastian in Australia, Daniil in Finland and Daniel on his way to St. Tropez.

To a certain extent, Harriet could understand that Daniel wasn’t keen on staying at home waiting for his cheater of a husband to come home begging for forgiveness. Mitch was fast to disappear after what Daniel had relived, not ready to face the really angry Aussie.

At first, Max wasn’t keen on letting his father go, but he knew very well, that the chances that Daniel might murder Sebastian this time were quite high, therefore he decided to lent him the Bratva jet, so he could go where ever he wanted with the promise to let his son know. Then he wanted Harriet to come with him, so the world would spare her from all this heartbreak, repeatedly telling Max that Harriet was too pure for him and his behaviour nowadays.

“Dad come on. You need to calm down.” Max had told him, which caused Daniel to look up at his son, before putting both of his hands on his face.

“You’re all I have left, Maxy.” He whispered, which caused Harriet to turn away. This moment felt far too personal for her to be here, but Max didn’t seem to mind.

It took Max, who had promised his father, that he would never ever in his whole life cheat at his wife and told him, that he needed Harriet by his side to protect the future of Bratva to finally settling him down again. Daniel took Harriet’s hand in his on the whole way to the car, telling her that the world was a fucking hellhole and that she needed to protect herself.

Doing the best, she could, Harriet promised Daniel that she would protect herself and that she would keep an eye on Mitch and Max for him. Then Daniel got into one of the cars, to be driven to the airport and it seemed like everything was over.

“What happens now?” Harriet had asked as the two of them still stood at the front door and watched how Daniel’s car had disappeared.

They were completely on their own. With Max’s grandparents still in Germany and Daniil in Finland. Mitch had left as Daniel started to insult Mark, were Sebastian still was and Daniel was now on his way to St. Tropez drowning his sorrow in drinks and sex. Or at least that’s what Harriet would have done now in his stead.

Max exhaled softly, before pulling the girl into him. Sharing the little warmth his body held, so the girl growing up in Spain wouldn’t freeze in the cold of the Russian winter. “We stay together. Someone has to keep Bratva going.”

Harriet looked up at Max. She hadn’t considered that with most of the Bratva princes gone nobody attended to business and she was also sure that Max could never manage the amount of work alone, which normally all three princes and the king did.

“Then teach me.” She told Max, which caused him to smile at her.

* * *

Working together to keep the Bratva going was most definitely interesting. The first few days were a mild catastrophe. Max had called his grandparents, who told him, that he would have to deal with the business in Moscow alone until they would be able to return.

At least he hadn’t to attend the meetings with the Germans. His grandparents were positive that they would manage to return until Christmas, which caused Max to throw a nearly empty bottle of vodka against the wall after finishing the call. Christmas was almost two months away from now. Max was sure there was no Bratva to return to when they wouldn’t come home sooner.

The next one he tried to call, so he could demand them to come home was his father, who didn’t even pick up. By this point, Max was about to get drunk and never again stop drinking.

“No good news?” Harriet had asked as she walked into Christian’s office where Max was seated on the table.

“We’re screwed. My grandparents won’t come home until Christmas and my poor excuse of a father wouldn’t even take my call. I’ve spoken to dad briefly and he also won’t come back. Said that Bratva wasn’t his problem any longer.” Max exalted angrily and jumped down from the desk, before getting himself a bottle of vodka from the hidden cabinet behind the family portray.

“Anything new from Mitchel or Daniil?” Harriet quizzed while walking over to the sofa, where Max had just flopped down. He looked away from the bottle and into Harriet’s clear blue eyes. How could she still be so hopeful?

Max looked over his shoulder towards the door where his bodyguard Yuri was stationed, before he nodded at him and told the man to leave them alone.

“Mitch said he won’t come home, because it wasn’t his home for quite a while already. He would never say something bad about my dad, but I know that it’s his fault, but I couldn’t blame him, never. My uncle on the other hand is a fucker. He wants me to fail. He thinks I don’t deserve to be my father’s heir.” Max was about to take a sip from the bottle, but Harriet stopped him with a gentle hand. Taking the bottle from him and Max let her know damn well that drinking himself to death right now wouldn’t help either.

“Can’t you demand him to come home?” She questioned, after putting the bottle down on the small desk.

Theoretically speaking Max could demand a whole lot of things, but it wouldn’t change a thing. Not with Daniil and Max wished not to pull ranks at his brother. He understood how Mitch was feeling.

“He’s in Finland with his lover. He won’t come even if I would beg him.” Max clarified, letting his head fall against the backrest of the sofa.

“So, we’re truly on our own,” Harriet said and it wasn’t a question at all. She was just summing up how screwed they were. He looked over, just to let his head roll onto Harriet’s shoulder. He was done being the strong one. All he truly wanted was his family back, just like it was before everything went to hell.

“As it seems,” Max muttered while Harriet massaged his skull with her delicate long fingers.

* * *

The initially expected disaster turned out to be manageable, which made life easier for Harriet and Max. It didn’t take long until Harriet understood how things were running, so Max was glad he could rely on his fiancée as much as he could.

Most of the time they spent nearly all day in Christian’s office working on deals, making sure the police kept away from there things and checking were their minions’ loyalty truly belonged too. It was exhausting and more often than not they seek comfort in each other. Harriet can’t even count how often she had fallen asleep on the sofa, while Max held her close to him. The first time in nearly nineteen years Harriet wasn’t sleeping alone.

Harriet was alone in the office with Max dealing with countable problems around the whole city, quietly working away and trying to find a way other then blackmailing to keep the police away from their …, well let’s say goods, as unexpectedly the door opened and Max walked in. He seemed quite pleased which was odd considering their usual among of work and luck.

“Yuri, leave us alone. We’ve business to attend.” He called over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the young Monegasque in front of him. As soon as the door was closed, Max walked over to Harriet and took the seat next to her, still smiling, before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. At first, Harriet was a little bit shocked but she responded almost instantly with parting her lips and allowing Max access.

“What was that for?” She questioned a little bit bewildered. Her hands still on Max’s strong upper arm and in his hair.

“I should have realised somethings such much earlier. Just making it up to you.” He whispered before he kissed her again this time even more passionate.

* * *

Waking up necked on the sofa in Christian’s office with just a thin blanket over her body, caused Harriet to feel exposed, especially as she saw Max standing in front of the writing desk fully clothed, talking with someone about business over the phone. Sitting up, she brushed her hair back, looking for her clothes. Harriet was about to reach out when her gaze met Max’s. He presented her with a small smile

“You’re alright? Not in pain?” Max questioned as he set down next to her, causing Harriet to swift around a little bit, fully to Max’s amusement.

“You took my virginity not tried to murder me.” Harriet shot back, which caused Max to kiss her.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t laying next to you when you woke up, but you slept quite a while and I had work to do.”

* * *

Fernando watched Jenson from across the room. He wasn’t himself any longer. The loss of the girl took a great tool on him. Somehow Fernando found it pleased him. Jenson wasn’t talking back any longer, there was no reason to argue, no reason to fight back. Fernando had finally won, after all these years.

Fernando’s son and only heir stepped into his footsteps as good as he could, and Jenson was the handsome but sad stay at home husband. That all he ever wanted. Jenson a shell of himself but still nice to look at, that’s the only reason why Fernando had decided to keep him around for a little bit longer.

Walking over to Jenson, he didn’t even look up, as Fernando let down on the sofa next to him. Like a fucking puppet waiting for its master to play it. That the only thing Jenson was good for nowadays. Rolling his eyes with a glint of excitement, Fernando pushed his hand down Jenson’s trousers. No reaction from the Brit but exactly that was turning the Spaniard on.

Without asking for consent Fernando started to undress Jenson, but that wasn’t something new. Fernando never asked Jenson for permission. He was his to play with, nevertheless. Pulling the necked Jenson on his lap, Fernando didn’t care that maids could see them. No, it only turned him on more. He wanted all these people to know what power he had over Jenson. That he was his superior.

Fernando started to attack Jenson skin with his hands and tongue, no mercy even on Jenson’s most sensitive parts. Jenson was empty, couldn’t feel the pain of Fernando squeezing his nipples way to tight or the burning sensation on his skin caused by Fernando’s stumble. It could have been pleasant all of it, but Fernando always aimed to hurt Jenson. To make him react to him at all and pain was the only thing he still felt.

Having enough of teasing his will-less husband. Fernando turned him around, pushing his face into the cushion of the sofa without caring if Jenson got enough air or not. The Spaniard was fast to lose his pants, before stroking himself to full hardness. Without preparing Fernando fucked into Jenson, bottoming out in an instant. That’s the first time in weeks that he had drawn a sound from his trophy husband.

Penetrating Jenson deeply, Fernando didn’t care, that he still pushed Jenson’s face down into the pillows without any mercy. The Spaniard was coughed in the heat of the moment, living out his perversities. He didn’t see what was coming for him.

The lack of oxygen pushed him into a fight or flight situation, but Jenson did both. He tried to get Fernando away from him so that he could flee, but that is exactly what Fernando wanted to achieve. He wanted Jenson to fight back with everything he had and still be inferior to him.

Jenson reached out over to the table finding anything which could help him and if it was only to steady himself, so he could fight back better. But as fate would have it, Jenson found an object that Fernando had certainly not expected.

Jenson pushed the short knife as deep into Fernando’s throat as he could from their position. He was just so glad that he had told his maiden that he would cut his apple himself. A scream of agony and pain ripped from Fernando as Jenson stabbed him over and over again.

Jenson was coughed up in his panic, so he didn’t hear when Fernando stopped to scream, he just stabbed him again and again. As the adrenaline wore down Jenson’s arm became heavy, so he left the knife in Fernando’s throat before flopping down on the floor, losing consciousness. Fernando’s body with him, they were still joined. Hours later the maiden found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.   
> Well, family.   
> Some people died, others are about to destroy their family. A few try there best to keep the world spinning and others just really need a few ... well years I guess ... on St. Tropez. Others might get some power for the first time since they married and some brothers might get some action. Who knows? 
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking! Have a nice day!


	3. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello.   
> Time for some family drama.   
> Let me know what you think!

# BLOOD

“You would look gorgeous in this vintage dream of blush. It has so many layers, it must be heavier than you, my darling.” Daniel exclaimed, smiling like a little kid in a sweets store while holing one of the wedding dresses the store had to offer up. Smiling into her glass of champagne, Harriet promised her future father-in-law that she would try everything he wanted her to. After trying the seventh dress in blush pink Harriet decided that Max would pay for making her do that.

It was Max, who had called the Aussie, telling him, that they decided they wouldn’t wait any longer anymore, which motivated him enough to come back. Planning the love wedding of his only son was a dream come true for him.

Since the day Daniel stepped back into the Bratva home, the two had to try strange little finger food, look at colour samples and smell flowers. It was ridiculous but Harriet knew that Max was glad, that his dad had decided to come back. Even though he wasn’t working for the Bratva business, never was to be fair, still, it somehow brought back the sense of family.

Trying something in baby blue now, Harriet let Daniel fuss over her, while he commanded the shop assistants to get him various things. Daniel was running around with a few feathers and colourful ribbons, causing Harriet to watch him with a tenderly smile.

Daniel has never told her what had happened in St. Tropez, but he seemed like a new person. Like he finally came to terms with his broken marriage. Max once late at night in bed mentioned, that Daniel was about to file for a divorce, but in the end, Daniel wasn’t ready to sign the papers yet. Even though Sebastian was still with Mark in Australia. Probable playing happy family with Mitch at their side.

His older brother was still a sore topic for Max at the moment, so after trying to make him speak a few times, which always ended with Max angrily storming away, Harriet stopped asking. Maybe Max was right, and she couldn’t understand the relationship between two brothers, but Harriet had a brother herself and she knew that Max was hurting because of Mitch’s betrayal. In the hour of greatest need, he simply walked away from them and Max would never forgive. Not Mitch and never Sebastian.

Harriet looked up as the little bell indicated that some else had entered the shop. Nodding in greeting Yuri walked over to his boss’ soon-to-be-wife. Most of the time it was Yuri’s job to keep the young Monegasque and the Aussie safe when they left the mansion.

Eying her up and down in the blue princess wedding dress, he raised an eyebrow. Harriet knew herself that the dress looked ridiculous on her but at the moment she would do anything to make Daniel happy.

Somehow Harriet feared that Daniel would leave them after the wedding again. Maybe they had a chance in making him stay with a baby on the way, but Harriet would have to speak to Max about that first.

“Miss Harriet.” Yuri addressed her, which caused Harriet to smile at him.

“Yuri. Take a glass. This might take a while.” She told him, as Daniel appeared in front of them, shoving another dress into Harriet’s waiting arms while asking Yuri what he thought about the lace.

“Does it look like grandmother’s drapes, Yuri? However. Try this darling. Something sparkling. Max would love to see you in something glittery. I’m sooo sure.” Harriet exhaled softly, about to turn around and walk back into the changing room, but Yuri stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look over her shoulder towards the bodyguard.

“The dress shopping has to wait. Fernando is dead.” Yuri told her which caused Daniel to drop the dress he was holding. Even though Harriet wasn’t sure which part of the new caused it.

* * *

Harriet felt numb. She always wished for revenge for her family, but she never imagined that he really could be dead one day. The devil can’t die. That’s what Jenson had whispered into Harriet’s ear over and over again when Fernando hurt any of them.

As soon as they were home, Harriet stormed into Christian’s office, where Max was already waiting for his fiancée. Pulling her into him, they flopped down on the sofa together, before Max started to tell her, what he knew about Fernando’s death.

A maid had found Fernando dead, someone had repeatedly stabbed his throat and under him laid an unconscious Jenson. They weren’t sure if he was still alive when they separated them, but Jenson had survived the attack. He was numb, not addressable but still alive.

Carlos sent out his best men to find his father’s attacker but hadn’t had luck. They were still looking for them. It was Carlos, who took over the business and planed the funeral of his father, even though it was Jenson’s right to do so, but the Brit had refused. Leading the Galaga wasn’t something Jenson ever wanted to do, so he stepped down to let Carlos have his time of success.

Harriet wouldn’t take part in Fernando’s funeral. She couldn’t bare people crying over his dead body like he ever was a good man. Like he didn’t manipulate and hurt his family. He was a fascistic mafioso and people would celebrate him for that. Harriet was free, she was Bratva now. There so no need to go back. Max had offered to let her go to Spain, he needed to stay as the only Bratva prince left in Moscow, so she could see her family, but Harriet didn’t want to see Fernando, not even now that he was dead.

“What’s with Jenson?” She asked after Max had told her the whole story. Harriet knew Fernando and she also knew that he never let down his guards. It occurred to her that Jenson might have ... but she immediately dismissed that idea again.

“Carlos allows him to go back to his family, but he would like to stay with us.” Max shrugged, apparently not seeing a problem in Jenson’s wishes, which caused Harriet to lift her head, looking into the turquoise eyes of her fiancé.

“You would allow that?” She questioned, still not used to all the freedom she had on Max’s side. Since the day Harriet had earned his trust, he let Harriet live a self-determined life as far as possible. Still, as soon as his grandparents would be back, Harriet would have to give up a little bit of her freedom again, but it would never be like Jenson and Fernando.

Max truly loved her and even if he should ever lose his love for her, the youngest Bratva prince would always respect her. Sadly, Sebastian had loved Daniel once, now they were in ruins. Max even refused to invite his father to their wedding. 

“He’s the closest to a father you have, of course,” Max promised Harriet, after pressing a brief kiss against her lips.

* * *

Smiling relieved, Harriet was glad as she saw the car approaching. Jenson was here, he was safe. Max came through the door behind her, an amused smile decorating his handsome face. Gently he pushed one of Harriet’s coasts over her shoulders, therefor his bride wouldn’t freeze or fall ill so short before the wedding.

Smiling brightly, Harriet put her gloved hand over Max’s. “Thank you, truly.” She whispered, before kissing her fiancé softly. Max nudged her towards the car, as soon as the door opened. Taking the first unsure step, Harriet was fast to run into Jenson’s open arms. Both of them couldn’t stop the tears as they realised that the union was finally. Nobody would separate them ever again. 

“We’re finally free, my darling,” Jenson whispered into Harriet’s ear. Hugging her even tighter, before he looked up towards the door, where Max was standing, his arms crossed in front of his body, to maintain some of his body heat, but Jenson took it the wrong way.

Harriet felt that the two men were staring at each other, so she let go of Jenson and took his hand. “I want you to meet Max.” She told him tenderly, before walking up to her fiancé, who offered Jenson a hand in greeting, which the Brit took, but nothing as said, which caused Harriet to look at Jenson.

“It’s alright. He’s nothing like Fernando.” She told Jenson, causing him to flinch at the mention of his late husband, but he nodded that her words, even smiled slightly at Max. The young Bratva prince didn’t even want to imagine what the Galaga had done to both of them.

* * *

It took Jenson a few days to acclimate to the carefree environment in the Bratva household. He joined Daniel in planning the wedding and enjoying the freedom Max gave all of them. He wasn’t used to this, but he appreciated it.

Max was alright. He treated his daughter with respect, but Jenson had to get used to the fact, that Max kissed Harriet without caring that they weren’t alone. Something Fernando would have never done. The more time past, the surer Jenson got, that Max was fully in Harriet’s grasp without her even knowing it. It was true love, which scared Jenson greatly. Knowing what the boy could do to his girl with this power over her.

Jenson saw Harriet in the library a few days after his arrival and he was glad that she was on her own. It was hard to catch her without her soon-to-be-husband by her side. She greeted him happily, telling him about the flowers Daniel had ordered for the wedding and the colour they finally settled on before she started to describe her wedding dress, glad that Max wasn’t there, so she finally could tell Jenson what it would look like.

“Harriet, that’s all great, but I need to tell you something important.” He told Harriet before he started speaking the truth. About the way, Fernando had treated him in their marriage and the way it escalated on this day in late November. Not stopping on any detail, Jenson even told her what Fernando had done to him before he reached out and grasped the knife. It was only in self-defend, but nobody would ever care. All that mattered was that Jenson was the one, who had stabbed Fernando to death.

“Nobody can ever know,” Harriet told him, after the story had ended, which caused Jenson to nod. The young Monegasque didn’t know what to do. Jenson had brought war to her doorstep, without her knowing it in the first place. Carlos wouldn’t let it go until he figures it out and then Jenson will be a dead man walking, but she couldn’t let him kill Jenson.

“There is something else. About your brother,” Jenson told her, which caused Harriet to turn around to meet his gaze.

* * *

Hearing the news about what had happened in Spain, Sebastian thought a lot about his family. He wouldn’t be there to safe his family when something like this would happen in Moscow. They would be without protection. Just because he was a coward.

Mark had told him to forget about the happenings in Spain, they never were his problems in the first place, but he couldn’t shake the guilt any longer. Max had called him a thousand times until suddenly there were no calls at all, telling Sebastian that Max had given up on him and rightly so. He was a terrible father, let his son alone in the hour of greatest need. It broke his heart as suddenly Mitch was standing in front of Mark’s door. Seeking refuge after he didn’t feel at home in Moscow any longer.

Sebastian was angry at Daniel for making Mitch so uncomfortable, he had to leave, but he understood why he had directed hi sudden anger towards Mitch and not Max. Max was his own son, his golden boy, everything he had left after Sebastian was such an idiot. 

It was Mitch, who had told them, that Max was fully on his own. Danny spent his time in Finland with his lover waiting for Max to fail, while Sebastian’s parents were in Germany dealing with Rosberg and his English lover. There was no one, but Max’s fiancé, and Sebastian was endlessly grateful for her to take over the role of a Bratva prince.

Even though he had promised Mark not to, Sebastian kept a close eye on his son and the work they did. To his surprise, they had everything under control, his boy way cleverer than he was at this age and the girl was taught by Jenson, how to guide a husband in the right direction. To be true, now he understood why Christian wanted both of them to marry. They would rule together, better than he and Daniel ever could have.

Daniel. Sebastian was told by his husband’s bodyguard that they were in St. Tropez. Apparently, Daniel tried his best to drink himself to death rather than helping their son, but who was he to blame Daniel. For three weeks he feared the daily call from Daniel’s bodyguard. He feared he would tell him, that Daniel finally succeeded in drinking himself to death, or that he was parting on a boot and fell off into the sea or that he found someone new, who treated Daniel the way he deserved rather than what Sebastian did.

“Have you ever stopped thinking about him in the last three days?” Mark asked as they were laying in bed together. He knew Sebastian well enough to know that the sex was just so he wouldn’t feel guilty for a short period of time before he felt even worse. It wouldn’t take him much more until he would crawl back to Daniel and beg him for forgiveness.

“His bodyguard told me they’re on their way back to Moscow. Max has promised him, that he could plan the wedding, so he would come back.” Sebastian told Mark, as he sat up in bed, facing the window.

“Clever boy.” Mark praised Max, which caused Sebastian to nod.

“Yeah.” He muttered, his hand folding over his knees.

“It was also Max who had decided that I’m not invited. My own son doesn’t want me there for his big day, Mark.” He added. 

“You think he will kick you out when you appear?” Mark questioned, but Sebastian only shrugged.

“Maybe.” He whispered, still feeling miserable. Not even the mind-blowing sex with Mark was helping any longer. Sebastian knew that he needed to go back to his family, so Mark could live his life again, but it was hard to let Mark go, again.

“He’s still your son. Mitch has forgiven us so much. Max will as well.” Mark tried to comfort Seb, but they both knew that Max was so much like Sebastian, while Mitch was fully Mark. The boy wouldn’t forgive and forget, holding grudge against someone was like a hobby for him.

“Max’s not Mitch,” Sebastian mumbled quietly before he looked at Mark. Tears glittering in his eyes and Mark knew what was going to happen now. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

“I need to go home, Mark.” The Aussie nodded, with a painful smile adorning his features.

“I know Seb. I know.” They kissed a few times before Sebastian left the bed to go and pack his few belongings. Mark couldn’t understand why it hurt so much, when he knew that Sebastian would go back to Daniel the moment, he opened the door to see his baby daddy. They were never meant to be.

* * *

“Charles, are you paying attention?” Pierre asked his lover while drawing various patterns across his necked chest. They were snuggled together under the soft blankets, taking some time only for themselves.

“I’m sorry, mon amour. There is just so much on my mind lately.” Charles whispered back, causing the annoying gaze to leave Pierre fully. He knew that the death of the Galaga caused him sleepless nights. Charles had sworn that he would kill him with his bare hands after he had found the corpse of his mother, laying on the stairs, with her blood colouring the floor in a crimson dark red.

“He is dead Charles. It’s over.” Pierre tried to calm Charles down but both of them knew that the death of Fernando didn’t bring the young Grimaldi heir the satisfaction he hoped it would bring. Leaving the bed, Charles dressed in his lover’s black boxers, causing Pierre to roll his eyes.

“It’s far from over. Now his son has my sister.” The Monegasque exclaimed, causing Pierre to throw a pillow at him.

“God Charlie, shut up or you will wake the whole house,” Pierre told him, before scrawling over to Charles, how had set down at the end of the bed. Charles knew that he should keep quiet, that’s something so many people already had told him.

But the one he remembered the best was the one, who took his sister away. He should have stopped him, he should have fought for his sister, but he was so young, scared and alone. Charles didn’t know back then what this one moment of cowardly would do to his lovely little sister.

Charles had sat there, next to his father’s corpse and cried like a baby. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, what people expected from him now. He was the Grimaldi heir, but his family was dead or enslaved now. He was a coward. Charles still doesn’t know how long it took for the man, he only knew as Gasly to find him.

At first, he was deadly afraid, but then the man started to talk to him about his own son, who was the same age as he. The man promised him, that he was loyal to his family and that he would raise Charles alongside his own children until he was old enough to take his place in the Grimaldi empire and he did.

Charles grew up with Pierre, always together, never alone. The day he took what was his birthright, Pierre was by his side. The moment he stepped into his ancestors’ home to reclaim it from the Galaga, Pierre was by his side. The week Charles bothered Fernando so much, that he had to seek help with the Bratva, Pierre was at his side. Pierre was his best friend, his lover, his life.

Pierre watched his lover for a while, before he put his arms around his torso, holding onto Charles and grounding him a little bit. “Charlie, I know that this is still very hard for you, but you don’t know where she is now. I know you don’t want to hear that, but the possibility that she’s de…”

Pierre was stopped before he could say it. Charles refused to believe it. Jenson had promised she would be safe with him. They could have killed her the day they’ve taken his parents from him, but they didn’t. They didn’t because they wanted Harriet for something else.

The young Monegasque had jumped to his feet, not facing his lover at all. “Don’t you dare to say that. She’s a Grimaldi. We survive everything and I will bring her home. One day she will come home.”

Standing up himself this time, Pierre forced Charles to face him. The tears were clear in his eyes, which caused Pierre to pull Charles into a hug, before setting both of them down on the bed again.

“I know baby. I know.” He whispered into his ear. It was Charles greatest wish to see his little sister again. He wanted to tell her about his life, the things he had achieved for them. The home he had taken back from Fernando for them. The empire he had rebuilt for them. For them, all for both of them. 

Charles was about to fall asleep in Pierre’s lap as the window suddenly opened, and a harsh wind brushed through the room. Pierre was fast to close the window again, wondering how the wind could possibly have opened it, but Charles was interested in something else. A letter. Magically brought by the wind.

_Young Grimaldi,_

_you still haven’t found what you’re looking for, but help is close. I know you’re still looking for your sister. The girl I took away from you, in result of saving her life from Fernando. I know now that it was no mercy to save her life, but I’m still glad I did. She’s an amazing person. Your search must come to an end. For the sake of both of you, so I’m telling you all you must know. Fernando has sold her to the Bratva like cattle, but your sister has found love in a hopeless place. Max Emilian, the youngest prince of the Bratva is to be her husband. He loves her far too much to refuse her. Go and see her. With this letter, I sent you a wedding invitation. Seize your chance, young Grimaldi before it’s too late._

_The king is dead. Long live the king._

* * *

Harriet barely ate, only playing with the food, which caused Max to reach out over the table and take her hand in his. She knew that he deeply cared for her, which made everything only worse. Jenson had trusted her with a great secret, nobody ever could know about, but how was Max supposed to protect her, when he didn’t know about the things going on?

“I’m worried.” She told Max, causing him to smile softly at her. Daniel and Jenson were so caught up in the last preparations for the wedding, that they didn’t pay attention to the young couple at all.

“You're not getting cold feet before the wedding, are you?” He asked jokingly.

“God, no! Marring you is just … right.” She exclaimed, which caused Max to smile again.

“It’s just. We’ve invited enemies to sit at our table. That might have been a mistake.” The dreadful feeling wasn’t to be shaken off and Max understood her. He was about to answer her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright when someone uninvited stepped into the dining room.

Daniel was the first one to register his husband, which caused him to stand up from his seat, about to run towards him and throw himself in his arms, like he used to do when Sebastian was gone for longer, dealing with business, but the Aussie stopped mid-step, which caused Max, to look up at his dad, before he turned towards the door, facing his father.

Max looked at Daniel, before he ordered him to sit down again, which Daniel did. Even though nobody knew who exactly was in charge at the moment. Sebastian was a Bratva prince as was Max, but he was higher in the hierarchy of the family. Well, before he abandoned his family to go and live with his lover for more than a month.

Max griped Harriet’s hand tighter, not looking up at his father. “You’re not welcome in our home.” Max hissed at his father, eyes on his plate.

Sebastian knew Max good enough to know that his son was close to his breaking point. A little push in the right direction and the door would be open wide enough to come back home. So, Sebastian decided to take a few steps closer until he was standing directly next to his son, who still clutched his fiancée’s hand almost desperately.

“I’m here to make things alright again, Max. I won’t leave and I won’t allow my own son to kick me out of my ancestors home.” He told him strongly. The hope that Max would submit without violence faded away. The problem was that Daniel would never forgive Sebastian when he hurt him somehow physically to get back the power, he was so ready to give up one and a half month’s ago.

“This family is no longer to be called yours. I am the reigning prince now and if you don't want to be found somewhere dead in the trunk of a car, you will leave my house now.” Max looked up at his father and Sebastian looked into his own obstinate blue eyes. Mark was right Max was too much like Sebastian himself. They would always clash no matter how much Sebastian tried to regain the trust of his family. Max would never trust him again. 

“Yuri, would you please escort Max to his room. It looks like he needs to recover from his tantrum.” Sebastian said and Yuri took a step towards Max before the younger prince shook him a look. Freezing the bodyguard in his steps.

Max stood up to face his father rather than allow him to look down at him. He wasn’t one to submit to a coward just because his name meant something a while ago.

“You think you can just come back and command my man?” Max questioned his father, a sarcastic smile on his lips. Sebastian looked down at him before he nodded to the bodyguards behind himself.

“Take him away now.” He told them, which caused the bodyguards he had taken with him as he left Mark to grip Max tightly, dragging him away from his father. Harriet was about to get involved but Sebastian lifted his hand, so the bodyguards immediately stopped.

“Sit down again, darling,” Sebastian told him, but Harriet was far too stubborn to listen, even as Daniel gripped her hand, so she would stop talking back to Sebastian. Seb wasn’t a bad person as long as you respected him.

Daniel tried to reason with them all. He begged Sebastian to let Max go and he asked Harriet to be quiet and Max to stop struggling. It was about to escalate, so Max did the only thing he sore he would always do. Protect Harriet, even when he had to submit to do so.

“Harriet, sit down,” Max ordered her, which she did. Not happy about her fiancé’s decision but she would never undermine Max's authority. Sebastian was kind of amazed that Max had the young Monegasque under control, while he himself seemed to struggle greatly with holding onto any form of control. The bodyguards dragged Max away and locked him into his room. Sebastian looked at his husband before he offered him his hand.

“I would like to speak to you in private.” He told him and Daniel simply nodded, too afraid that Sebastian would do something harsh and hurt Max.

* * *

Smiling down at the invitation, which rested on top of his desk, Carlos was glad that his little sister had found someone she could at least tolerate. Max was never his favourite person, especially because he was the one, who had convinced Christian that Bratva shouldn’t get involved in the war between Grimaldi and Galaga any further. Without the boy, he might have a cosy little Grimaldi home for his vacations now.

Being caught up in his thoughts, Carlos didn’t even see his bodyguard enter hi office with a maid. “What’s going on?” The young Galaga heir wanted to know, as he looked up to see the uneven pair. The bodyguard didn’t speak at first, only gripping the arm of the maid and pushing her on the floor in front of Carlos office desk. Something he normally ignored but today it caught his interest.

“Speak child,” Carlos told her, looking down at the frightened girl. As the girl kept quiet Carlos looked up at the bodyguard and raised an eyebrow, which was enough for the other man to jump into action.

“Your master told you to speak.” He roared before he hit her delicate face, which caused Carlos to lift his hand, stopping the bodyguard immediately. The man took a step back and allowed Carlos to take a step closer to the girl. He lifted her chin, before looking back to the bodyguard.

“Hugo, we are no barbarians. … Not in the face.” He said before he let go of the girl and nodded towards the poker near the fireplace.

“There are other ways to get someone to speak.” Dutiful the man walked over to the fireplace and took the poker, which caused the maid to cry even harder. She begged Carlos to let her go, which he promised he would do, when she told him, what they wanted to know. Looking down at the floor shortly, she debated with herself. She had promised Jenson not to tell anybody what she had heard or witnessed. She swore it. 

“Your father ...” She began to speak shortly before the poker could hit her, causing Carlos to stop the bodyguard in time.

“I know who murdered him.” She told Carlos, which caught his interest.

“Who?” He demanded to know.

“Jenson. It was in the heat of the moment. He tried to defend himself. It wasn’t in cold blood.” Carlos nodded and lifted her chin again.

“Thanks for your honesty. It must have taken a lot of effort to betray your master.” Carlos said and the woman could feel the evil drain from his body. He nodded shortly, before looking over at his bodyguard.

“I can’t need someone, who would betray her master. Take her to the other guards. I’m sure they would like a little playtime.” The woman screamed and begged, but Carlos didn’t care. He had a kill to make. Jenson was dead, it was only a matter of time. Smilingly he looked down at the invitation to his sister’s wedding. A wedding always was a perfect way to murder a family member. 

* * *

Daniel had no other choice than sitting on their bed and listening to Sebastian explaining and apologising. The Aussie didn’t have it in him to tell Sebastian to go to hell, not when his bodyguards had their son.

He sincerely hoped that Jenson could talk some sense into Harriet before she stormed upstairs to demand that they would allow her to see Max. Daniel had whispered to her that Sebastian’s reign wouldn’t be for long especially because Christian would come back for the wedding in the next three days, but three days could be terrible long.

Daniel had seen then fights while he followed Sebastian towards their bedroom. Loyal Bratva men were dying at the hand of Webber’s special force, ordered by his husband a Bratva prince. He will never be able to share the image. The blood on their white marble floor, but Daniel knew that this was only the beginning. The Aussie just felt it. The wedding would be bathed in blood, there was a bad omen that not even a Bratva prince could shake off.

“Are you paying attention, Dan?” Sebastian asked as he kneeled in front of Daniel, his face in both of his hands. To be true he hasn’t. For quite a while now. Daniel couldn’t bare what Sebastian told him. He couldn’t listen to his husband speaking about the time he strayed from his wedding bed to fuck mark Webber.

Sebastian leaned back on his heels and mustered Daniel. His husband looked older, troubled, and not at all the young and cocky men his left, back nearly two months ago.

“I don’t care about myself any longer Sebastian. Just spare Max and Harriet.” Daniel started to talk and Sebastian wanted to scream at his husband. That he would never hurt him nor Max or his wife. They were family, nevertheless, but he didn’t. 

“They’re so young and despite everything they have already been through, they have found the strength not only to love each other but also to trust each other blindly. Do not ruin their wedding." Daniel told him, desperation clear in his eyes.

“Before I left, stopping this wedding was all you asked me for,” Sebastian argued, but Daniel had seen how much Max and Harriet were in love. He had seen that it wasn’t only one-sided, or duty. It was real.

“I changed my mind,” Daniel muttered, which caused Sebastian to nod.

“I want us to be alright again, Dan,” Sebastian told Daniel, which caused him to look up. Seb really thought he was that pathetic? Letting his cheating husband back into the house was enough to bear but getting back together would never happen. Daniel just had to endure three days at most until Christian was back and then they needed all the luck on this planet for Christian to punish Sebastian.

Preferably with Exile, although Daniel wasn't sure if he wouldn't even have to go with Sebastian. Max would certainly not allow that. Max. He was all he had left.

“And I already know how we going to do that, but first I need Max to ease back into his role. He needs to know his place.” Sebastian told him, as he got up from the floor and marched over to his own wardrobe.

Daniel sat up properly, before question Sebastian further. “Ease back into his role? You all just left, and he had to figure out how to do things all alone. You were taught. He wasn’t. Max has every right to be angry at you, Sebastian.”

Surprised by the way Daniel was speaking Sebastian turned around. He had always trusted Sebastian enough to speak his mind without any holding back, but Sebastian knew that Dan wasn’t speaking freely any longer.

“He will have to suck it up, but you’re right. Maybe he needs some time away to loosen up again. I will send him away. If he behaves, perhaps I can be convinced that Harriet should accompany him.” Daniel knew that Sebastian was about to send Max into exile.

“Please don’t send him away. Sebastian if you ever had the slightest bit of feeling for me, you don’t send our son away.”

* * *

“Harriet,” Jenson called out as he followed the young Monegasque close behind. She didn’t waste any time, running to the back of the kitchen where she knew were a staircase for the servants leading upstairs.

“I need to be with him,” Harriet argued, as he stood on the bottom steps, but couldn’t take a step further due to Jenson holding her arm.

“Now is your chance!” He exclaimed, which caused the young girl to stop in her steps, confused by Jenson’s priorities.

Jenson looked at her pleadingly. “Sebastian is busy with Daniel and Max is lock away. The bodyguards fighting their own war of Roses. Now is our time. You always wanted to be free, now is your chance.”

Taking the step-down Harriet walked up to Jenson to get into his face. “You want me to run now. I won’t!”

Her voice was strong and determined in a way Jenson never witnessed. Maybe his girl learned a great deal from the Bratva prince and his family, but they were broken as well. Definitely not the environment he wanted his girl to live and raise children in. “Don’t be stupid! Sebastian might have loved Daniel once but now there is nothing left. What when Max is actually like his father.”

Shaking her head like it would delete the thought Harriet looked at Jenson again. Her voice quieter. “Then I have about twenty amazing years before I have to run and god forbid I will be ready when I need to, but now I need to stay Jenson. I need to be by his side, no matter what.”

With these words, Harriet broke free from Jenson’s grip only to take the stairs in order to get to Max’s room. “You will regret not taking this way out,” Jenson mumbled quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.   
> Real shit happens.   
> Sebastian is back, but not like expected. Max is locked up in a room like a Disney princess and Daniel tries his best to help his son.  
> Jenson has told Harriet the truth and Carlos thinks a wedding is a good place to kill some relatives.   
> Someone finally told Charles that his sister had lived just about six hour away from home and invited him to her wedding with the Bratva prince.  
> What else could go wrong?


	4. The Grand Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the time has come for some people to die.   
> Enjoy!

# THE GRAND FINALE

This was defiantly not the way Harriet hat expected her wedding to play out, but to be true she never expected something good. Marriage wasn’t something to look forwards too, not in her fucked-up world. She understood how critical the next few hours would be. With all their enemies at the same table, people would lose their lives today. Dynasties will fall into oblivion and new once will form, all on her wedding day with the youngest of the Bratva princes.

It was hard for Harriet to keep a straight face when she saw Max waiting for her at the altar. He looked a little bit ruffed up, but not several hurt, which caused Harriet’s heart to beat faster. Max was safe for now. Sebastian hadn’t done something harsh in the heat of the moment.

Allowing Max to reach out in order to grasp her hand, she observed how shaky Max’s hands were. Swallowing slowly, Harriet looked up to Max, only to see this special look in his eyes. She wasn’t supposed to ask any questions but knowing Max it was his way of warning his beloved fiancée.

It was only a matter of time until her blush wedding dress would be drained in blood, the only hope she had left was that it would be the blood of her enemies and not theirs.

* * *

Charles watched in wonder as his little sister walked down the aisle. Her wedding dress looked like the one their mother was wearing when she married their father. Charles wondered if Harriet knew what she had done, but probably not. Charles only knew because he decided to keep this picture on his desk in his office and the portrait of the family in his bedroom. He wanted to have something to remember then and to remember why he needed to bring Harriet home. She was a Grimaldi after all.

Pierre nagged him with his shoulder, as he stared at his sister’s back. She was heart-rendingly beautiful in her simple but elegant dress.

“You’ve seen all these guests? This wedding is suicide.” A little bit starlet by his lover’s words Charles lifted his gaze from his sister, to look at all the guest. He wished that Pierre was wrong, but the young French was rarely ever wrong.

At first, Charles was so coughed up in seeing his sister the first time after so long that he didn’t even pay attention to the guest’s, but as he actually looked at the guest to see, his blood froze in his veins.

Mark Webber stood at the far left, with Mitchel, on of the Bratva princes and the brother of Charles soon to be brother-in-law by his side, looking rather bored by the wedding itself, but highly interested in Sebastian, which caused Daniel Ricciardo, who dutiful stayed at his husband side to murder him with his gaze. Charles suspected an old love triangle, which was still very much intact, but he didn’t take Mark Webber and the two members of the Bratva as the most dangerous element at this wedding.

His eyes landed on Carlos, the new master of all the Galaga, who seemed rather entranced in the religious part of the wedding but glanced at Jenson every few moments with a smirk playing around his lips. Charles was sure the Spaniard wasn’t up to something good. They never were, he learned that first handed.

The Finns with there impossible bored-looking boss kept to themselves at the end of the church. Charles knew that Kimi wouldn’t get involved in a little squirrel, but as soon as blood of his own men were on the floor, there would be hell to pay. His worry was Valtteri. He seemed to have taken a liking in Daniil of the Bratva. It was no secret in their world that Daniil envied Max for his place as the heir of the Bratva and that he would stop at nothing to remove his own nephew from the throne of the Bratva. The fact that Harriet would be able to give Max his own heirs was only another reason why he needed to act now if he wanted that throne.

“I can’t lose her again, Pierre,” Charles whispered back, which caused Pierre to put his hand down on the young Monegasque shoulder.

“When it blows up, we’ll do anything in our power to prevent you from losing her again.” Pierre’s promise lay heavily in his stomach, but he couldn’t guarantee Charles that everything would work out perfectly fine. Not in their world.

Charles looked up at Pierre before he smiled tenderly. “I would be nothing without you, you know that don’t you?”

* * *

Halfway through the ceremony, Harriet looked over to Max. His face still showed no emotion, like he wasn’t even present. The young Monegasque watched as the priest walked away from them to get to his place at the altar to pronounce them husband and wife.

“Are we surviving this?” Harriet whispered as Max took her hand in his. The Bratva prince let his gaze wander over their guest while presenting his bride to the world.

“So god will.” He replied quieter, causing Harriet to nod to herself. She knew what that truly meant. The young Monegasque almost missed the moment she was supposed to follow Max down the aisle again. Almost at the end of the church, Harriet looked up at the ceiling.

“You don’t believe in god.” She whispered, which caused Max to press her fingers a little bit harder. They were already dead.

* * *

Harriet smiled, laughed, and thanked the guests, who came up to her and Max the whole evening in order to congratulate the lucky couple.

Max, on the other hand, kept a little bit quieter, watching the guests critically. As if his gaze was threatening enough for them to not let his wedding end in a bloodbath, but Max wasn’t stupid. The wedding was meant to blow up in there face the whole time, he only questioned himself why Daniel had done that. He wondered why his own father wanted to end his son’s wedding that way.

He couldn’t believe that he wanted his revenge on Mark and Sebastian that badly. Christian seemed to feel the same way his grandson did. Whispering in his husband ear, before sending Toto away. Bratva needed to survive this wedding, but not all of its members.

If Sebastian survived, Daniel would die and if Max survived, Daniil would die. So many other lives were bound to this fact. It frustrated Christian deeply as he realised that he would have to build his family once again from nothing as soon as this would be over.

At first, he debated with himself, if he should send one of them to go, to safe them, but in the end, he decided, that it wasn’t his place to play with the fate. He couldn’t help Max to escape and the others didn’t deserve it. He just wondered how his own family could get so out of hand.

* * *

Smiling smugly Carlos excepted the glass of Champagne from the waitress, before he took another one as well, walking over to Jenson. He loved when plans were playing out in his favour.

“Jenson. We haven't had a moment to make up for a lost time.” He told the man who had raised him, but he was also the man, who had murdered his father in cold blood, something he would never forgive Jenson. 

“Carlos, it’s good to see you. An astonishingly beautiful wedding, wasn’t it?” Jenson asked as Carlos handed him the glass with the little surprise. Daphne mezereum, just enough to painfully kill him. Carlos liked the drama of this poison.

“Certainly. I’m pleased, that you were able to settle in well.” Carlos told Jenson, as the strolled through the gigantic ballroom. The young Spaniard chose to congratulate his adopted sister before he would go and find himself some distraction before the show would begin.

“Thank you. I hope Spain is treating you well.” Jenson tried his best in making small talk. The Brit was sure that Carlos had no way of knowing what really had happened to his father, so he felt safe for now.

“Indeed, it is,” Carlos answered as they reached Harriet and Max. The Spaniard congratulated his sister and new brother-in-law, presenting them with the gift of the Galaga, before wandering off. Jenson stayed at his daughter’s side for a little bit longer, the Champagne warming in his hands, as the Photographer spoke up, asking the groom and the bride’s father for a picture together. Jenson not sure where to put his glass, Harriet reached out to take a hold on her father’s glass.

“Wait. I'll take it in the meantime.” Harriet promised and the owner of the glass changed. As the photographer did his job, Harriet wandered off speaking with a few other guests, before she found Sebastian talking with a tall man. The young Monegasque could guess who it was.

“There are wonderful bride is. May I say that you look strikingly today.” Sebastian told her, before putting an arm around his daughter-in-law, causing Harriet to smile up at the stranger in a sweet way.

“I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure.” She told the tall, man who instantly apologised before introducing himself as Mark Webber, so she had been right the whole time. They toasted to the happiness of the newly married couple before they all took a sip of their champagne. Harriet grimaced at the taste but didn’t think it strange. Their little chat was mostly just small talk until Harriet let her mask slip a little bit.

“Australia must be fantastic. Don’t you agree, Sebastian? Isn't that where the whore lives, you cheat on your husband with?” The question sounded so innocent, but both men knew that Harriet wasn’t innocent at all. Hell, she led the Bratva with Max, when nobody else was there to do the job right.

“Carefully child. Or I will send Max away and you will stay with me in Moscow.” Sebastian threatened her but didn’t raise his voice at all. His whole expression screamed friendly, but he definitely wasn’t. She was about to reply something, but someone else called for her attention.

“Hold that thought.” She told Sebastian, before emptying her glass and walking away.

* * *

Max watched his uncle enjoying himself greatly with his slut, which normally wouldn’t bother him even in the slightest, but Daniil didn’t even come to him to congratulate him, with a fake smile and some hateful hissed while they hugged, so Max decided to walk over. Humiliating his uncle a little bit always lifted his mood and seeing that Harriet was forced to talk to Sebastian and Mark angered him greatly.

“Uncle!” He called as soon as he stepped next to Daniil, but Max didn’t look down at his sitting Uncle who was almost eating his lover whole. Daniil wasn’t impressed to see his nephew but congratulated him as required by the etiquette. He thanked him shortly before Valtteri spoke up as well, but Max didn’t acknowledge him. He was just his uncle’s whore and Max knew that it angered Daniil greatly, when Max shamed the man he loved.

Valtteri tried once again, telling Max, that he bride truly looked breathtakingly beautiful, but his eyes were on his guests, which caused Daniil to stand up a little bit abrupt, which caused a few people to turn around to them, even though Max looked completely unbothered.

“You will acknowledge him.” Daniil hissed into Max’s ear, which caused the youngest of the Bratva princes to raise an eyebrow before looking at his uncle unaffected.

“I would, truly. But he’s sucking your cock, so he simply disgusts me. Not because of the cock sucking, but because it’s you.” Max answered him, which caused Daniil to ball his fists, but instead of kicking off on Max, he simply left his nephews side, before disappearing in the direction of the bar.

Smirking cockily, Max took his uncle seat, before facing the Finn next to him. Valtteri seemed somehow fearful of the young prince’s reaction, so fully without the protection of his lover, but he didn’t need to be afraid of Max.

“Your words were kind, especially towards my wife, I appreciate that,” Max told him before he leaned in a little bit more.

“When you tell him, I talked with you I will end both of you.”

* * *

Returning to Max’s side, Harriet felt somehow dizzy. She grasped his biceps to steady herself, which caused Max to look down at his wife. Harriet was awfully pale out of the sudden but what really coughed his eyes was the blood, which was flooding out of her nose. Pulling her closer towards his chest to steady her, he was fast to pick up a napkin and hold it beneath her nose.

“Max?” She whispered weakly, catching the attention of all the other guests. The music suddenly stopped, and Jenson was fast to run towards his daughter’s side, as Max lowered them to the ground.

“Everything will be fine. I promise you. I'll make it all right." Max whispered in her ear, as Harriet had problems to breathe. He held Harriet close to him, as a boy not older than him and his newly wedded wife, rushed to their side another man not far behind him to hold him back. The bodyguards stepped closer to stop him, but Max knew the crest that he wore on his jacket. A Grimaldi.

“No, let him through.” He called out, which caused the boy to look up at Max, thanking him, before looking down at his sister.

“Hello, there.” His whispered. Charles wanted to curse himself for not manning up earlier. He could have actually met his sister and now she was dying. She watched him confused, still holding onto Max, who was commanding people around, asking for a doctor.

“Charlie.” She whispered weakly, which caused her brother to smile brightly at her. “I’m here.” He told her, before looking up at his brother-in-law, who looked absolutely hopeless. “We are here.”

Jenson watched in shock. He knew this kind of poison, he had toughed his kids how to use it and then it struck him like a lightning. Carlos. He wanted to poison him, but he gave his glass to Harriet. He did this to her without knowing it. He looked down at Max and Charles, who both were desperately holding onto the young Monegasque. Until Max’s snaped. He made sure Harriet rested comfortable in her brother’s arms before he stood up. Facing his uncle.

“You did this to her. Out of pure hatred towards me. You tried to kill my wife!” Max was screaming at his uncle, tears running down his cheeks, as Christian and Sebastian tried to calm the situation, but Daniil wasn’t one to pack down in front of Max any longer.

“You think I would hurt the child just because you’re a prick?” He challenged, as Daniel stepped next to him. Holding his son’s arm.

Max was about to scream at Daniil again, as a gunshot rang through the ballroom. Max turned his head to look at Yuri and his smoking weapon before he followed the barrel of the gun with his eyes. Daniil touched his side as he felt warm blood but it wasn’t his. Valtteri had jumped in front of him, as the bodyguard tried to shoot the other Bratva prince.

Griping onto Valtteri’s arms, Daniil sunk down at the floor with his lover. It was Kimi who stood up, which froze every guest, but the Finn only said that they were even now, there was no need for war, but some people had other intentions.

Daniel walked into the middle of the room, a gun in his hand after Kimi had spoken. Waving it around, while talking.

“I have to say it all escalated very quickly, but with all the shooting of our spouses, it is my turn before we make peace,” Daniel said before he shot in the general direction of Mark after he turned around and shot Sebastian.

Well and that was the point were everything escalated even more. Daniil got his gun before he shot Yuri, who pushed Max down. Jenson stood up and shot at Carlos, who had his own mission in killing Jenson and soon everyone shot at everyone.

Charles asked Max if they could do anything to safe his dying sister, which caused Max to look over at Jenson. Harriet had told him. She had told him that Jenson had killed Fernando and so he put two and two together. When his uncle truly was innocent, then he knew who wasn’t.

“Carlos!” Max called out, which caused Charles to look up at him, rather than watching his sister, who struggled greatly to breathe. Both of them knew that nobody was dumb enough to not carry an antidote around when they worked with poison.

Their eyes met before Charles rested Harriet down in Pierre’s arms and both men started to work together in order to get the cure.

* * *

It was so terrible quiet as Sebastian walked through the ballroom. At this point, he didn’t even care any longer if he lived or died. His vision blurry, but his father, Christian was clearly sitting on the chair where originally Max had sat while they ate dinner. He decided to walk up to his father. His eyes shortly rested on Daniil and his lover. Both definitely dead. He had only briefly seen his brother as he tried to fight off Max’s most trusted bodyguard. Yuri laid a few feet away from the pair.

Looking in the other direction he heard them before he saw them. Mark was hunched over Mitch’s dead body. Crying at the loss of his only son. He couldn’t bare it. Sebastian didn’t know if Max and Daniel were alive. If his son’s bride survived the poison attack.

Finally facing his father, Sebastian was at the end. “Just kill me, please.” He whispered as soon as his father acknowledged him.

Christian simply shook his head. “The girl survived.” He said, not looking at Sebastian. Just looking down on his own dead son. “Max’s several hurt, but alive as well. Toto takes care of them.” Christian told him before he turned around and walked away, not looking back at Sebastian.

“I granted Max to burry his father in Australia. You won't be at Daniel's funeral. Go with Mark and never come back.” He said looking over at Daniil one last time, before walking down the corridor. He was glad that Charles and Max were able to get the antidote from Carlos dead cold hands after he and Jenson killed each other. 


End file.
